Graphite is an allotrope of carbon and has a layered, planar structure. In each layer, the carbon atoms are arranged in hexagonal arrays or networks through covalent bonds. Different carbon layers however are held together only by weak van der Waals forces.
Graphite has been used in a variety of applications including electronics, atomic energy, hot metal processing, coatings, aerospace and the like due to its excellent thermal and electrical conductivities, lightness, low friction, and high heat and corrosion resistances. However, graphite is intrinsically a brittle material with poor tolerance or impact resistance. The low strength limits its applications in machine parts with large or complex loading requirements. Thus, the industry is always receptive to new graphite materials having improved mechanical strength. It would be a further advantage if such materials also have improved high temperature corrosion resistance.